


Hold Me

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Baekhyun finally finds out what Kyungsoo and his telekinetic powers are capable of—and boy, does he like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** the telekinetic equivalent of bondage, blindfolding and gagging, an incredibly tiny bit of telekinetic breathplay, orgasm denial/edging, D/s elements, Baekhyun's oral fixation, toys

Baekhyun can't move. He literally can't move a muscle. (Except to breathe, but that's unconscious, so it hardly counts.) He probably wouldn't even be able to blink if his eyes were open, but it doesn't matter since they're closed. By all rights, he should be afraid for his life, or at least his sanity, but he's not. He knows what's causing his current inability to move—or more accurately, who: Kyungsoo. Given Kyungsoo, that might still be reason for Baekhyun to fear for his life, but right now, there's nothing to worry about; this is going to be fun.

Since they started dating (or, well, sleeping together, but it's really dating, even if Kyungsoo won't admit it yet), Kyungsoo has used his telekinetic powers in various ways during sex, but mostly little things, like bringing lube to his hand or nudging Baekhyun into a different position without touching him. Tonight, though, Baekhyun finally managed to convince Kyungsoo to show him what he's got, and boy, is he showing him.

Kyungsoo took off Baekhyun's clothes and put him into his current position (on his back with his hands above his head and his legs sticking straight out and up to the sides), and all of it without laying a hand on him. He closed Baekhyun's eyes so firmly he might as well be blindfolded and he's not letting Baekhyun move at all, and _fuck_ , it's hot. The one other part of Baekhyun that is moving, also involuntarily, is his cock, hardening between his legs, turned on by his complete lack of control.

He is a little sorry that he has his eyes shut because it means he can't see Kyungsoo. He wants to see if Kyungsoo is looking at him, intense and focused. He wants to see what, if anything, this is doing to him. Baekhyun is something of an exhibitionist; it turns him on to know that the sight of him is affecting people. Still, there's a certain thrill to _not_ knowing, to having to wonder what Kyungsoo is doing now and what he's going to do next. Baekhyun trusts that it'll be good, in the end, but he doesn't know what to expect.

He gets his answer about what will happen next in the form of something pressing between his legs, slick but hard. It's not Kyungsoo's finger and it's not his cock, so it's got to be some kind of toy, small enough to push in without hurting Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lets him move just enough to moan, his head tipping back as his body tries to arch up but can't. It's a little frustrating, but Baekhyun would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on, being totally at Kyungsoo's mercy.

They continue in silence, the toy pushing into Baekhyun slowly and then starting to move in and out, stretching him open. He wonders what Kyungsoo is doing, staying close and keeping an eye on the action or standing back, pretending it's not really him doing it. He wonders if Kyungsoo is hard, if he's struggling to hold back and not touch Baekhyun directly. He wonders if this is doing as much to Kyungsoo as it is to him, being in full control, keeping Baekhyun in suspense.

It feels good, the constant, untiring motion of the toy pressing into him, but it's not enough. The thing is small, and it's only touching him in one place, and it's cool and hard and inhuman. He wants more, wants to feel Kyungsoo directly. It's hot, knowing that he's controlling all of this, but even if he can't touch Kyungsoo, Baekhyun wants Kyungsoo to touch him. He wants to know that Kyungsoo is getting off on this too, wants to feel it directly.

He doesn't get that yet. Instead, he gets the toy withdrawing, only to be replaced by another, bigger one. It slides in almost painfully slowly, giving Baekhyun's body time to adjust to its girth but making him want more, faster, harder. He'd like to beg—he's not shy about that—but he's frozen again, unable to say a word, locked into place by Kyungsoo's power. He's not surprised that Kyungsoo likes that; he's always complaining that Baekhyun's too noisy, during sex and at all other times.

He's surprised, once this new toy is pumping steadily into him, to hear Kyungsoo's low voice. "It's weird to have you be so quiet. Ever, but especially now. I can't tell if you like it. But of course you like it, don't you?" He relaxes his control just enough to let Baekhyun moan again, which he does, enthusiastically. "That's what I thought. You love this, don't you, me pulling your strings?" He doesn't let Baekhyun move this time, probably because he already knows the answer.

Kyungsoo's voice is too quiet for Baekhyun to tell if he's affected, but surely he must be, seeing Baekhyun like this, being able to control him. Surely he must want to touch Baekhyun, or maybe just to touch himself at a distance, to get off without giving Baekhyun what he really wants. That seems like the kind of thing Kyungsoo would enjoy: teasing Baekhyun, getting his own release while leaving Baekhyun unsatisfied.

The pace picks up, the toy hitting Baekhyun harder. He feels the muscles in his thighs twitching, trying to move but held in place by Kyungsoo's magic, tighter than any restraints could ever be. He won't come from this alone, he knows from experience, but he sure is hard, and his cheeks are burning, probably noticeably red. Does he look good, he wonders. Is Kyungsoo watching? He must be, surely. Baekhyun can't hear anything but the sound of the toy smacking into him and his own harsh breaths, but he can't imagine that this isn't getting to Kyungsoo.

Then, abruptly, the toy goes still, and a groan escapes Baekhyun before he's realized that Kyungsoo's control has relaxed enough for that. It pulls out, and he groans again, and then Kyungsoo asks, "What do you want me to do?"

Baekhyun attempts to talk, and finds that he can. "I want you to fuck me. You want that, don't you? I bet you've been watching, thinking about putting your cock where that thing is. You're probably gagging for it and you just want me to beg so you can feel good about yourse—" He breaks off abruptly, choking on the last word as Kyungsoo very briefly cuts off his air supply, making his displeasure clear. _Asshole_ , Baekhyun thinks fondly.

The toy doesn't return, and Baekhyun's bravado falters because he wouldn't put it past Kyungsoo to leave him hanging, at least for a while. If he was tied up, Baekhyun would worry about Kyungsoo leaving him here, but the advantage of being restrained only by Kyungsoo's powers is that the effect will disappear as soon as he's gone, avoiding any potential humiliation. That said, Kyungsoo is stubborn, and he could easily wait here, getting himself off or just making Baekhyun wait until he's good and ready to do something more.

The silence stretches on and on, and Baekhyun waits. His body is clamoring for more and his mind is screaming with impatience, but he appreciates the mental image of Kyungsoo gloating over him, even if he can't see it. He loves and hates when Kyungsoo gets smug, going out of his way to make Baekhyun's life hard. It's fun and it's torturous, but it's always worth it in the end, and Baekhyun likes seeing that side of Kyungsoo. And Kyungsoo, he knows, likes seeing Baekhyun like this, all helpless and wanting.

Sure enough, after a while, he finds his voice, letting him whine. "Come on, Kyungsoo. You can't just leave me like this. You don't _want_ to leave me like this, do you? You could just get friendly with your hand, but that doesn't feel nearly as good as my hot, tight a—" Kyungsoo chokes him again, for just long enough to make his point. He lets Baekhyun breathe after a few seconds, but he doesn't allow more talking.

There's no need to talk, though, because not long after, Baekhyun feels something he didn't expect just yet: Kyungsoo's hand stroking up the length of his cock. His hips try to jerk up into it, but Kyungsoo is still holding him still, so it's no more than a thwarted twitch of his muscles. He can't even moan like he wants to, but that doesn't detract from the sensation. It pleases him, too, to know that Kyungsoo is close enough now to see him well, turned on and exposed and no doubt extremely hot, if he can say so himself. Kyungsoo gives him one more stroke but no more just yet. Baekhyun can't say he's surprised. He waits, attempting to be patient, to see what Kyungsoo will do next. 

After just long enough for Baekhyun to get tired of waiting, Kyungsoo speaks again. "Most people would be scared, you know. Not being able to see or move or talk. You've seen that I could easily kill you if I wanted to, stop your breathing just like that. It scares people, knowing what my powers can do. But here you are, hard as a rock. I've never met anyone like you." Kyungsoo's voice is low and even and hard to read, making Baekhyun wonder if he's being insulted or complimented. Either way, he likes having Kyungsoo think he's something different, special.

He's still thinking about that when something touches his skin out of the blue, a little vibrator pressed against one nipple. His reflexes vainly attempt to make him jump, but Kyungsoo doesn't let him move. He can't visibly react as Kyungsoo circles the vibrator around his nipple and then does the same on the other side, but he feels the effects. It's good and torturous at the same time, desire like a warm buzzing all over his skin, his cock aching and his slick and disappointingly empty ass sensitive from before and wanting more.

Kyungsoo shifts the vibrator not down but up to trace over Baekhyun's slightly parted lips. Baekhyun's oral fixation is no secret to anyone who's met him, and of course people regularly take advantage of it during sex, but this is new and different and nice. The vibration buzzes through his sensitive lips, making heat flare in his cheeks. Kyungsoo pushes the vibrator between his lips and Baekhyun finds he can open his mouth of his own volition to let it in. It sends lightning bolts of desire right down between his legs, and he moans around the hard plastic.

He's hoping Kyungsoo will say something, maybe comment on how hot it is to see him sucking on the buzzing vibrator, but nothing. _Do you wish it was your cock?_ he thinks, wishing for a very brief and foolish moment that Kyungsoo's powers extended to reading minds. Whatever Kyungsoo may think, Baekhyun thinks it's hot, the vibration against his lips and tongue, the way the toy fills his mouth enough to feel good without being too much, so he could do this for a long time if Kyungsoo let him.

When Kyungsoo gives his erection another stroke out of the blue, Baekhyun moans emphatically around the vibrator, and he's pleased to hear a muffled "Fuck" escape Kyungsoo.

_Now we're talking,_ he thinks. Baekhyun's eyes are forced open, but Kyungsoo gives him enough control to blink a few times and squint against the light. Once his eyes adjust, he sees that Kyungsoo is watching him, and it's every bit as satisfying as he expected. He can't get a good look with his head immobilized and the end of the vibrator blocking his view, but he can see that Kyungsoo is hard too, obviously turned on.

Kyungsoo steps back from the bed, depriving Baekhyun of even that view, but he's distracted anyway as the vibrator slowly pulls out of his mouth, leaving his lips feeling pleasantly bruised and tingling. It drifts down the length of his body before disappearing from view between his legs. A moment later, it pushes equally slowly into his ass, still wet and stretched enough to accommodate the toy. The vibration increases and he moans again, still slightly choked by Kyungsoo's control.

"Ready for me?" Kyungsoo asks, startling Baekhyun. The vibrator keeps moving into him until it can't anymore, pushing hard inside. For just a second, Baekhyun thinks he might come from that, but Kyungsoo chokes it off as surely as he did Baekhyun's breath, like an invisible ring around his cock. Baekhyun can't talk now, but he manages a groan, equal parts frustrated and thrilled by this new development.

He forgets Kyungsoo said anything until the vibration turns down again and Kyungsoo repeats, "Ready?" He moves to stand at the foot of the bed, visible between Baekhyun's legs, watching Baekhyun carefully.

Baekhyun tries his voice and manages a, "Fuck, yes."

For too long, Kyungsoo just stands there, like he didn't even hear Baekhyun, letting the vibrator buzz away inside of him. Then, finally, he climbs onto the bed on his knees. Baekhyun's body shifts, hips and ass rising clear of the bed and legs tipping toward his head. It's not uncomfortable because Kyungsoo's holding him up, and he gets a certain thrill out of being so exposed. The vibrator pulls out and goes silent and Baekhyun is left breathing hard and waiting.

Kyungsoo moves closer and looks down at Baekhyun, flashing him a smirk. He's usually more subtle than that, but he's in his element right now, confident and holding nothing back. Baekhyun likes it. He catches Kyungsoo's eye and holds it as Kyungsoo pushes into him as slowly as all the toys, flickers of pleasure passing over his expression. Kyungsoo is bigger than any of the toys he used and it feels so good having him inside, hot and thick and stretching Baekhyun just right.

Once he's in as far as he can go right now, Kyungsoo stops, holding Baekhyun's gaze a moment longer as if to verify that he's all right. Then he looks away and starts to move in steady thrusts. He's giving Baekhyun a bit more control now, whether out of the goodness of his heart or because he can't do as much while distracted, and Baekhyun's chest heaves as he gasps for breath. "Feels good," he groans out, finding that he can talk easily now. "You feel so good. The toys are fun, but you're—this is perfect."

"Don't make me shove something else in your mouth," Kyungsoo mutters, but there's no heat to it; Baekhyun suspects he appreciates the compliment. His breathing is speeding up too, sweat shining on his skin as he starts to move faster.

"You know I'd like it," Baekhyun retorts. His cheekiness earns him another squeeze around his cock, and he groans heavily, not displeased with it.

"Such a masochist." It's hard to say given how distracted he is by everything else, but Baekhyun thinks he detects a hint of fondness in Kyungsoo's tone. "Maybe I just won't let you come at all, see how you like that."

"Now that wouldn't be very nice." A sharp thrust that may or may not be related to his words hits Baekhyun just right and he moans. His body tightens around Kyungsoo, who lets out a moan of his own and falters in his mental grip on Baekhyun, letting him slip slightly toward the bed before he recovers. "You're not...going to drop me when you...come, are you?" Baekhyun asks, pausing when his breath catches, not from Kyungsoo's powers, but from the sex itself.

"I've got you." Kyungsoo's position doesn't change, but Baekhyun swears he can feel him adjusting his hold, supporting Baekhyun better. He sounds sure of himself, so Baekhyun believes him; if he's wrong, Kyungsoo will probably regret it more than he will.

Kyungsoo's thrusting hard now, and after all the earlier teasing, Baekhyun doesn't know how much longer he'll last. "Hurry," he whines. "I can't—" He breaks off as he feels yet another squeeze, sharp pressure around the base of his erection that dams the wave of his impending orgasm.

"You can," Kyungsoo says firmly, no room for argument. "You'll come when I let you."

Baekhyun moans, not even pretending that he isn't enjoying this. Kyungsoo doesn't comment. Instead, he brings one hand up to squeeze the back of Baekhyun's thigh while the other gives his cock a careful stroke. The same pressure clamps down right after that, from Kyungsoo's mind rather than his hand, and stays there as he gives a few more strokes. It makes Baekhyun feel like he's going to explode from how badly he wants to come for a few seconds, but then that passes and he feels good, the mix of pleasure and pain just what he likes.

" _Kyungsoo._ " Now that Baekhyun can talk freely again, he's going to take full advantage of it. He's not at all above begging, or just annoying Kyungsoo into giving him what he wants. "Please, fuck me harder. You want to come too, don't you? You were watching that whole time, waiting for the chance to touch me yourself. Don't tell me that didn't turn you on, make you desperate to feel me so tight around you instead of those toys." 

His voice wavers and breaks and jumps in pitch, but Baekhyun doesn't let that stop him. Kyungsoo hasn't responded in any way, eyes averted from Baekhyun's face, but Baekhyun doesn't let that stop him either. "I can see what this is doing to you. What are you holding out for, just to spite me?" Kyungsoo's only answer is a noncommittal grunt, but his body betrays his eagerness, his fingers digging into Baekhyun's thigh as his hips move at an almost frantic pace, his expression tight. His hand on Baekhyun's cock is the only contrast, still stroking him slowly.

"Come for me," Baekhyun tries, not sure if it'll work or have the opposite effect but willing to take that chance. "You got to watch me to your heart's content before, so let me see you come now. I can tell you want it. Please, Kyungsoo."

"Not for you," Kyungsoo grits out, and if he wasn't so incredibly turned on himself, Baekhyun would laugh, because mere seconds later, he comes. Rather than dropping Baekhyun, he actually lifts him further, a seemingly involuntary reaction as Kyungsoo's body arches. Baekhyun watches as best he can, and it's a very nice view indeed, Kyungsoo's head tipped back and his eyes closed, lips parted and chest heaving as his face goes slack with pleasure. He's quiet, but there's no doubt, as he finishes with a few more thrusts inside of Baekhyun, that he's feeling very good.

Baekhyun, for his part, is throbbing under Kyungsoo's stilled hand. That tight telekinetic squeeze around his cock didn't weaken at all when Kyungsoo came, holding Baekhyun on the edge. It's almost too much now, but he knows it'll be worth the wait when Kyungsoo finally lets him come, after everything.

Kyungsoo pulls out slowly, eyes fluttering open again, and takes his time whisking the condom off to trashcan with his powers before he looks at Baekhyun. "So how about you?" he asks. His voice sounds even lower than usual, and Baekhyun relishes the roughness of it.

"How about me?" Kyungsoo hasn't moved, but Baekhyun draws in a sharp breath anyway as his body strongly informs him that he needs to come _now_. It's not the first time Kyungsoo has pushed him like this, but it's the longest he's made him wait for it, or at least the most turned on he's gotten him.

Baekhyun's preparing himself for more begging when suddenly Kyungsoo smiles—not a smirk, but a genuine smile. "I guess that's enough for this time." He lowers Baekhyun to the bed but keeps his legs up, and shifts his hand from Baekhyun's thigh to circle his sensitive stretched rim as his other hand starts to move on his cock. He's still holding Baekhyun back, and Baekhyun moans and groans and generally makes a lot of incoherent noise. He's so hard it hurts, but he loves the way Kyungsoo is watching him intently, gauging his reaction to determine just how far he can push him.

"Please," Baekhyun begs, struggling to form the words. "Please, now, are you trying to kill me, I need, just, please, plea—" He doesn't finish the last word because Kyungsoo abruptly lets go, not just of Baekhyun's cock but of every bit of restraint on him. Baekhyun's legs crash down to the bed, narrowly missing Kyungsoo, but he barely notices because his delayed orgasm hits him hard. He keens, writhing around on the bed now that he can move freely, squeezing his eyes shut to better focus on the pleasure flooding his body. It's so good, so intense, so worth the wait, prolonged and overwhelming and just what Baekhyun didn't know he wanted.

Kyungsoo doesn't stop moving his hand until Baekhyun knocks it away. When Baekhyun opens his eyes again, Kyungsoo is wearing a small, smug smile. "You think you're so good, don't you?" Baekhyun says, feigning annoyance. He can only hold it for a second or two before he laughs. "You are. That was incredible." Kyungsoo doesn't respond, but his smile does get a little bigger. He's clearly pleased with himself.

It feels strange for Baekhyun to be able to move freely again, his limbs mildly sore from all that tension. He sits up and tugs Kyungsoo closer to him, happy when Kyungsoo lets him do it. He's not Dominant Kyungsoo anymore but almost soft, like maybe now he's finally ready to admit that they're not just casually sleeping together but really dating. He's still smiling when Baekhyun pulls him in for a kiss. Baekhyun's lips feel unusually sensitive, and he fondly remembers sucking on the vibrator earlier, but kissing Kyungsoo is better. His nice, plush lips feel good against Baekhyun's, and Baekhyun loves having Kyungsoo's tongue in his mouth.

Kyungsoo always has to stop them kissing because Baekhyun could go on forever, and he does after a while, pulling back and planting his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders to push him away in case he gets any ideas about going for another kiss. "Fine." Baekhyun flops back on the bed. "Come on, Mr. Telekinetic, use those powers to carry me to the bathroom."

Kyungsoo is unmoved. "I'm done. You can walk."

"You're so mean to me," Baekhyun whines.

"Yeah, well, you obviously like that," Kyungsoo mutters. He gets to his feet, though, and offers Baekhyun a hand up, which he gratefully accepts.

"I might." Baekhyun pauses when he gets up, still holding Kyungsoo's hand. "Hey, we're going to do this again, right? I mean, maybe not every day, but...you liked it too, right?" He has no reason to doubt that, but he wants to hear it, to be sure.

"You're so confident that we're going to be having sex again," Kyungsoo says, deadpan. He's probably teasing, but it's hard to tell with Kyungsoo sometimes. That's why Baekhyun's still not entirely sure where they stand.

"Oh, come on," Baekhyun retorts. "Where are you going to find someone better to have sex with than me?"

Kyungsoo fixes his creepy dead-eyed look on Baekhyun for a few seconds, but then a slow smile spreads over his face. "You're probably right." He turns away, still holding Baekhyun's hand, and tugs him toward the bathroom. "And yes, I liked it."

Kyungsoo isn't looking at him to see the smile that lights up Baekhyun's face, but he wouldn't hide it anyway. "You like me!" he crows.

He half expects Kyungsoo to deny it, to say something mean on principle, but he only mutters, without hesitation, "Don't make me regret it."


End file.
